


Kiss Please!

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is Keef, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mistletoe, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Platonic Kissing, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tagging that just because I can, Team as Family, _Is in the process of writing_ oh damn go Klance bro hehehehehe, cause why not, don't tell me otherwise I am stupid, the author is an idiot who should die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Lance manages to find mistletoe...in Space. He gladly uses it to his advantage.Author's note:Merry Christmas! I wanted to thank you all for all of the support you've given me in the months I've been writing. You've really made 2020 better for me and I hope I've made it better for you too! Love you all! <3
Relationships: Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Kiss Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas special!! Hope you like this, I thought it was cute! Let me know what you think please!

“There’s gotta be something like it here…” Lance muttered to himself, rummaging through old boxes of Altean stuff in one of the storage rooms on the unused part of the Castle. Whether anyone liked it or not, the Castle was huge and had dozens of rooms. They’ve gone through a couple of them but they were nowhere near going through them all. Here he was, in the middle of the night looking for mistletoe. Or, something like it the very least. Lance has been digging through endless boxes of stuff for hours now, there has to be something! He’s found tons of Altean clothes, books, and a couple of weird little devices that he didn’t want anything to do with those in case he ends up hurting himself. That would be very unfortunate. 

Lance gave up on the box he was going through and looked around the storage room, the old dim lights not exactly helping but-

Then he saw it.

A box with what he hoped was decorations in it. He gasped and scrambled on all fours as fast as he could to the box. Lance’s heart was racing, this was it, this was the box! He opened it and immediately beamed at what he found. It was exactly what he wanted, a box of Christmas decorations and-

“Yes!!! YES! Yesyesyesyesyes!!” Lance exclaimed, he found the mistletoe. Sure he had questions, how did mistletoe get in Space? He didn’t know but boy, oh boy was he excited to use this. Lance placed it very carefully back in the box, and picked it up heading out of the storage room. Giving a silent apology to Allura and Coran for making such a mess in here…

Ignoring that, he opened the door and dashed down the hall making a straight beeline for his room. Despite it being on the other side of the Castle, he got there pretty fast obviously panting from the effort and pretty heavy box. While the box was pretty hard to get over here he found exactly what he wanted to find. Finally able to catch his breath, Lance opened his bedroom doors and placed the box down by his desk smiling to himself as he did so. There were so many things he could do with this box! He could decorate the Castle and give Keith and Shiro’s rooms a makeover because they were very sad and plain.

They would appreciate that, right? Well maybe Shiro would, Keith might just kill him this time. What would there be to be mad at? It’s just Christmas decorations...

Lance yawned covering his mouth allowing himself to stretch afterwards not minding the fact that his thoughts had been interrupted.

“Alright, time for bed.” Lance added, walking over to his bed and jumping onto it, bundling himself up under his sheets feeling the coldness of it first before it started to warm up. He sighed and closed his eyes with a smile, he could barely keep his excitement down to manageable levels. Other than that, his breathing evened out and he started to dream. He wasn’t sure what it was about but he was definitely dreaming about something…

Something nice at least.

* * *

“Morning Hunk!” Lance exclaimed with a friendly smile on his face. He met Hunk early in the morning while he seemed to be making breakfast in the kitchen. Hunk looked at him with a skeptical smile, still mixing something in a bowel. Lance was distantly hoping it was pancakes, cause the last time Hunk made those it blew his mind.

“Hey Lance, you're up early. Any special occasion?” Hunk asked, noticing that Lance had both his hands behind his back that could only mean he’s hiding something. Hunk and the other paladins knew it was around Christmas time due to Pidge’s freaky accurate calendar. 

“Well…” Lance trailed off, looking down to his feet with a side smile before holding up the mistletoe in the air with his right hand. Hunk beamed and was quick to put down his mixing bowl of batter and bear hugged Lance picking him up at least a couple of feet in the air. “Aww buddy!” Hunk laughed, pressing a big kiss to Lance’s forehead making him laugh. Hunk put Lance down but didn’t stop hugging him.

“How’d you even find mistletoe in Space?” Hunk chuckled, releasing Lance to give him a couple seconds to let him breathe again. “I found it in a storage room last night when I went looking for Christmas stuff. I figured there had to be something related to mistletoe in there. I just didn’t expect to find the real deal!” Lance explained, sneaking an experimental finger into Hunk’s batter. Smiling to himself when Hunk pulled the bowl away with narrowed eyes.

“Let me guess, you’re going to go around with that getting kisses from the others?” Hunk smiled, raising an eyebrow at Lance as he smirked. “Keith would never kiss you, he’d probably just stab you as you keep saying he’ll do.” Hunk chuckled and shook his head pulling out a pan to begin making the pancakes. He started with four of them on the pan watching them with a close eye being sure not to burn them, Altean stoves were powerful whether he liked it or not.

“I know, but I still want to try. It’s not like he’ll actually stab me.” Lance walked himself over to the fridge and helped himself to a juice box waving a hand at Hunk while popping the straw in. 

“Really, so you’re telling me that ‘incident’ didn’t happen?” Hunk raised his eyebrow at Lance again, recalling the moment when Keith actually stabbed Lance during training one very unfortunate morning. Just another day in a magic Altean Space Castleship then.

“Hunk, it did but it was an accident! I got in Keith’s way.” Lance sighed, he really did get in Keith’s way of getting the kill shot of the gladiator. Yes, it hurt but Keith would not stop apologizing which now Lance realizes he should’ve taken advantage at that moment. Too late now, but it was definitely worth the while for a try. He was just about finished with his juice box and went to throw it away, quickly stealing one of Hunk’s pancakes before running out the kitchen.

“Bye Hunk!” Lance yelled out to his best friend while running down the hall hearing Hunk’s distant “MY PANCAKE!!’ making him laugh.

* * *

Next up:

Allura.

Lance already knew where she was, on the Bridge of course. He had already finished the pancake Hunk gave him- no, he'll admit it he totally stole it. Lance decided he'd walk to the Bridge cause he already choked on that pancake while running, making him ask himself how and why he thought that was a good idea in the first place.

Oh well, whatever.

Arriving at the Bridge, he burst through the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, Alluraaaaaa~" Lance sang, grabbing Allura's attention but she looked at him with narrowed eyes and a slight pout. Probably expecting him to flirt, which was exactly what he was going to do. 

"Yes Lance? What do you need?" Allura took a deep breath in and then put a genuine smile on her face when she realized Lance didn't say anything else for a moment. He skipped over to her making sure his hands being behind his back seemed as normal as possible.

"Well, you know how Christmas has a lot of different traditions, right?" Lance started, he knew Allura couldn't say no to a tradition he only hoped this didn't take things too far. He wasn't too worried about it, a kiss from Allura then he'd be able to die happy. Of course, it had to be a willing kiss...

"Yes I am aware of some that Shiro mentioned." Allura smiled folding her arms in front of her chest as she spoke. Lance could feel his smile grow wider and wider at Allura's oh, _such_ a perfect response at this moment.

"Did he say anything about, _this?_ " Lance followed up with pulling the mistletoe out and holding it above he and Allura's heads. Allura looked at it in awe and then in pure confusion, so she doesn't know...

"Where did you find this? I know you were looking around for decorations but I didn't know we had mistletoe." Allura tilted her head at Lance giving a slight, but warm smile towards him. So she did know...

"Then, it know what it means-" Lance was cut off when Allura pressed a quick kiss to his lips causing him to go red with a goofy smile. Allura was a little flustered as her cheeks were red by just the tiniest of bits.

"Did that answer your question? I will admit that was pleasant." Allura smiled, chuckling a bit when Lance didn't respond right away. Lance snapped himself out of Heaven and immediately beamed at Allura.

"It did, and wow that was amazing! Oh, and do you know where Shiro is? He's always so hard to find around here..." Lance smiled, knowing he'd probably get a slap in the face from Allura if he said anything more about the kiss. She wasn't always this lean about thesw kinda things, but she did admit it was pleasant so it's a win win he guesses.

"That is very true, but he is currently in the lounge updating our Star maps." Allura nodded her head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her elf like ear. Lance knew she already knew what he was going to do. He wasn't sure if Shiro would actually give him a kiss but there was a pretty high chance for it.

"Thanks Allura!" Lance thanked, running backwards out the door blowing a kiss to Allura with a wink. Allura smiled and chuckled, shaking her head in humor.

"Paladins..."

* * *

Lance made quick work to get to the lounge, opening the doors as soon as he reached them. He saw Shiro sitting on the couch, and to Lance's surprise he didn't look up when the doors opened.

He walked over to him, and looked at the pad Shiro was holding in his hands. He was definietly working with the Star maps but he seemed to have spaced out. Ha, spaced out. So Lance decided it was a good idea to place a hand on Shiro's left shoulder.

Unfortunately, that was _not_ a good idea...

"Hey, Shiro are you-" Lance stopped mid sentence when Shiro jolted with a yelp fumbling with the pad as he almost dropped it on the floor. Once it was secure he let out a breath of relief mumering " _Dropped this thing so many times..."_ To himself in a small barely audible voice.

"Shiro?" Lance asked, Shiro seemed to snap his attention back to his friend.

"Oh hey Lance, sorry about that. Did you need something?" Shiro offered a nervous chuckle with a sheepish smile looking back at Lance placing the pad down beside him on the couch.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for startling you." Lance gave Shiro a sheepish smile of his own as his right hand automatically came up to rub at the back of his neck.

"What do you- is that... mistletoe?" Shiro's smile shifted into confusion his attention now drawn to what Lance held in his right hand. Damnit, the surprise element was gone.

"Y-yeah, I found it yesterday..." Lance trailed off not trying to hide the mistletoe now sighing in defeat. He held it up for Shiro to see, looking away in despair he was not supposed to see the mistletoe damnit. 

"Where you gonna...?" Shiro asked, a smirk on his face with a raised eyebrow, oh of course he already knew what Lance was trying to do. It was Shiro! You can't fool him after he knows the surprise already, it just kinda spoiled the reveal. Which to no doubt Lance was a little upset about.

"Yes. I was." Lance solemnly answered, hanging his head low in shame. He only looked up when Shiro didn't say anything with confusion. 

"Well? Do you want a kiss or not?" Shiro shrugged, with a very noticable hint of a little smile on his face. Lance looked at him with wide eyes before smiling with a couple hopeful nods of his head. Shiro fully smiled and chuckled before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Lance's left cheek. It lasted for just a couple of seconds but that was definetly worth it. 

Shiro pulled back with a friendly warm smile on his face, but retracked it when Lance climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to him. "You know you just could've-" Shiro tried, Lance interrupting him with "Yeah I know, this way was better though." Lance smirked crossing his leg over his knee while pillowing his head in his hands.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Shiro kept his smile, pulling his pad back into his lap. Oh Shiro, always wanting to help others when he could...

"Actually, I was wondering where I could find Keith. You guys can be _really_ hard to find sometimes." Lance chuckled, giving an absent shrug of his shoulders. "You aren't ths only one who thinks so, but I'm pretty sure you'll find him in his room. This is normally the time when he showers." Shiro responded, giving Lance's shoulder a pat and a squeeze as a way to wish him good luck knowing what he was planning to do.

"Thanks, Shiro! So why'd you decide to work with the Star maps? You should really take a break you know." Lance added, taking Shiro's pad from his lap and turning it on to see how much progress he made with it so far.

"Your welcome, and I am taking a break. I find working with the Star maps therapeutic in a way." Shiro answered taking his pad back into his lap a hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay, well I'm going to get going now. Good luck with the maps!" Lance smiled, jumping over the back of the couch again and offering a wave of his hand on his way out towards Shiro. "Good luck with Keith!" Shiro rolled his eyes with a smile also offering a wave of his hand. Chuckling to himself when Lance finally left, this was a story he was going to ask for from Keith later.

* * *

Lance wouldn't say he was nervous...

Okay, maybe a little bit nervous.

Here he was, standing in front of Keith's room rethinking this entire idea. He did his best to ignore the slight red flush of his cheeks, Keith would never kiss him. Never in a million years. Lance wasn't entirely sure just how long he's been standing here for but he wanted to get this over with. So he raised his left fist to knock on Keith's door, being sure to hide the mistletoe behind his back. He steeled his shoulders and took a deep breath and-

"Woah- Lance? What're you doing here?' Keith jerked back, he opened the door before Lance had the chance to knock. He also seemed to have a small towel around his neck and his hair looked to be still damp, most likely from the shower.

"Uhh..." Lance stammered, face going a noticeable red before he launched back with confidence and his world wide known flirty smirk. "You won't do it." Lance chuckled and held up his right hand with the mistletoe waggling his eyebrows at Keith. Who seemed to have frozen with a bland look before fully realizing what was happening, and he flushed _red._

Then without saying a word, Keith grabbed both sides of Lance's face and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss was longer then Lance would have ever guessed, it lasted about 7 seconds and- 

" _Woah..."_ Lance exclaimed when Keith pulled back, his hands still on the sides of his face. Lance snapped out of it with a shake of his head while he could practically feel the warmth rise up on his cheeks. That's when Keith dropped his hands from Lance's face, looking equally flushed but with no expression at all.

"Wha- you, you- you kissed me!!! On my- _oh my god."_ Lance stuttered, flailing his arms in gestures that were completely unrelated to what he was trying to say. He also seemed to take a couple a speedy steps backwards.

"What's wrong Loverboy, you wanted a kiss didn't you?" Keith chuckled, smirking at Lance slowely raising his eyebrow in the process.

"You- _shutup_!" Lance yelled, before taking off down the hall forgetting what just happened, did that really happen? Or was this just a fever dream? He didn't know but he did hear Keith's distant " _Weirdo..."_ Which honeslty didn't surprise him. Other than that, right now he needed to focus on finding Pidge. Well, not finding he already knew where she was.

In her hanger.

Which also served as a lab.

She needed an official one, that'd mame for the perfect present. Lance wasn't sure how he got to her hanger so fast but he was left panting for effort, he's never run that fast innhis entire life. He'll take a guess it was because of Keith- damnit, even the thought of his name brings flush to his cheeks.

Lance snapped out of it and took a deep breath again, trying to seem normal putting on his classic smirk. He opened the haner doors and made quick work to announce himself and get over to where Pidge was.

"Well helloooooo, Pidgeon!" Lance announced, loosely slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Fancy meeting you he-"

"Save it Lance I'm not giving you a kiss." Pidge interupted her bland expression not changing at all, she didn't even look at Lance but he could feel her ready to snap at him if he didn't take his arm off her shoulder. A silent warning...

Lance flinched and quickly pulled his arm away, he did not want to loose his arm.

"How'd you know, and why not?" Lance absently asked, astonished. Pidge had been in here almost all day! How in all of these crazy aliens did she know before he came over to her? 

"1. Because you stole Hunk's pancake. 2. Hunk messaged me about it." Pidge turned to Lance and pointed a finger in the air with a slight glare on her face. Okay, so he wasn't going to get a kiss from Pidge and that was final.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone now..." Lance held up his hands in defeat and took a couple steps back, Pidge smiled at that and went back to working on- what was she even working on right now? Lance didn't know, but he could feel the glint in his eye as he dashed foward and pressed a quick kiss to Pidge's cheek. 

He was already running out the door with a big smile not looking back to Pidge who was screaming at him.

* * *

"Number 1? Have you seen Lance?" Coran asked Shiro, walking into the Bridge with an eyebrow raised. Shiro turned to look at him from his station, and stood with a smile.

"Yeah, have you really not seen him today?" Shiro chuckled, placing his human hand on his hip as Coran walked up to him. Shiro saw that there was something of confusion and frustration in Coran's eyes. That was the moment Shiro dropped his smile into a frown.

"No. I spoke to the others and they mentioned something about mistletoe, I wonder why Lance has not come to me yet." Coran explained, twisting the end of his moustache as he spoke. Shiro sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly what Lance was doing. "Coran, you stay here I'll go get him." Shiro comprimised, walking past Coran when he gave him a nod of thanks.

Shiro walked past the Bridge doors and sighed again walking down the hall. There was some places he wanted to look for Lance already, but as he passed his room...

He just had a hunch...

Shiro's eyes narrowed at his door, before he quickly and silently punched in the code. The door opened and-

"Lance? What are you doing in my room?" Shiro asked, it looked like Lance had completely moved in. His gaming set was there, followed by snacks on the floor and he was sporting his blue lion robe and slippers.

"Oh hey roomie!" Lance payed Shiro a glance, having part of a potato chip in his mouth. Apparently he did move in.

_Oh boy..._

Shiro didn't say anything but cross his arms over his chest with the most unimpressed look he could muster up. According to the paladins he's mastered the disappointed dad look so why not use it? Lance would admit it, he regretted telling Shiro that. He could practically feel the pointed knives from Shiro's eyes.

Lance didn't want to look, but he was loosing at the game and he couldn't not look at Shiro. So he slowely turned his head to face him preparing for the wave of regretting his decision. He hesitantly met Shiro's eyes and _wow_ , was this intimidating.

"Come on, come with me." Shiro spoke, and now he was using the finger of doom gesturing for Lance to follow him. Lance got up and followed Shiro out of his room and wondered where he was leading him too. That question vanished when they were coming to the Bridge doors. Okay, now was the time to start panicking. Shiro opened the Bridge doors and Coran beamed at them. Lance, on the other hand...

"SHIRO!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!" Lance shrieked, clutching on to Shiro's prosthetic arm with an iron grip. "Lance why are you hiding from Coran?" Shiro finally asked, Lance seemed to sink further behind him as Shiro gave Coran a shrug. Coran walked over to Shiro and looked behind him to Lance, giving him a friendly smile. Lance uncurled a little bit giving Coran a curious look. Though Coran just leaned forward to press a small kiss to his forehead. 

Lance stopped hiding behind Shiro and- "That actually wasn't bad. Boy was I an idiot." Lance chuckled to himself and simply just walked out of the Bridge leaving a very confused Coran and Shiro.

"You know, I rarely understand him at times." Coran admitted, looking at Shiro with an easy smile. 

"Me too, but that's just who he is." Shiro smiled back at Coran who slung an easy arm over his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, is that how you say it?" Coran asked, testing the words carefully in his mouth. It sounded a bit weird but there was a kinda pleasant and heartwarming feeling to it.

"Yeah, and Merry Christmas to you too." Shiro chuckled, distantly noticing that it might no be Christmas just yet he hasn't looked at Pidge's apparently working calendar, but he didn't mind. Christmas or not, he was happy.

BONUS

"Shiro...I kissed Lance." Keith said, looking horrified as his face was red. He was standing in front of Shiro's door at 4 in the morning. His hair was all messy and he looked like he had just been sitting in his bed unable to sleep.

"You did? Well that's-" Shiro smiled, maybe for once these two could get along. He wasn't sure how that was going to work but he was tired, leave him alone.

"On his lips..." Keith still looked horrified and Shiro just stood there equally tired not fully understanding what was happening but at least he got Keith's side of the story. So all he did was smile and laugh a little. 

"Don't tell Pidge and Hunk." Keith snapped, knowing that was Shiro's master plan. 

"Aww...You know Klance has been a thing for a while now." Shiro frowned, but quickly smirked as he continued to talk.

"Shiro..."

"They really ship you guys-"

"SHIRO."

"Even I-"

"SHIRO!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thansk for reading, and Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Also, come over and email me to give me something to do cause I'm failing at life and I'm so freaking lonely I want to die.


End file.
